


Let Me Be Your Servant

by Ashura013



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura013/pseuds/Ashura013
Summary: A short poem about Antonio longing for Sebastian.





	Let Me Be Your Servant

Will you stay no longer, that I may go with you? Let me know whither you are bound.  
If you murder me not for my love,  
Let me be your servant.  
May the gentleness of the gods go with you,  
For with thee I will go.

**Author's Note:**

> The words in this poem are not written by me. These are all quotes from Shakespeare taken directly from Twelfth Night in the first scene in which Antonio and Sebastian first appear. This was originally something I wrote for a school assignment and decided to post it as my first work on this website.


End file.
